


云云婚约（十六）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 没有黄，就是发不上。





	云云婚约（十六）

十六  
郑云龙瞪睁大了眼睛，仿佛没听懂他的话。“什么？”  
马福春眼中满是疑惑，“你还不知道？那你为何会只身躺在离城的坟地？浑身的伤？”  
“马老板，你在说什么笑话。”郑云龙摇摇头，“他昨日还跟我说话，我回老家去等他，少则十天多则一月便来接我。”  
“云龙，你已昏迷了整整三日……”  
郑云龙不懂他在说什么，马福春的话跟他印象中的世界完全脱节了。他掀起被子就要下地，躺了数日，冷不丁的力气没提上来，脚一软便摔在地上。  
“云龙，你莫要着急…事情已经发生了，你…节哀吧。”马福春伸手将他扶起。  
郑云龙挣扎着使劲儿，巨大的疼痛攥紧了他的心脏，“你不要胡说，我根本听不懂你在说什么。我要回去，我要去找他。”  
“你上哪去找！”马福春心中怜悯着他，“北平已经戒严，现在进不去也出不来，没人知道究竟发生了什么。再等等，等这事平息下去我送你去。”  
郑云龙挣扎的出了眼泪，却死死咬着嘴唇不让他们落下，阿云嘎说了来接他的，他一定会来，他不可能不来。他要回北平，他要知道发生了什么事。他这次一定要问个清楚，阿云嘎到底有什么秘密。他是他的丈夫，他的先生，他的爱人，他应该知道他所有的事，他有这个权力。  
“我要现在去！我现在就得去！”郑云龙跌跌撞撞地跑向门口，冷不丁被门口那过高的门槛拌了个跟头，他身体僵直胳膊没抬起来，整个人大头朝下栽下去，下巴重重地磕在地上，口腔都填满了血沫。  
“云龙！”马福春急急的跟过来扶他，发现郑云龙脸色惨白，双目紧闭，额上满是冷汗。马福春一面用拇指使劲掐着他的人中，一面朝着院外大喊，“快叫大夫！”

天色悠悠转暗，郑云龙才又睁了眼睛，马福春担心着他冲动，寸步不离的跟着喂饭喂药。  
“我得回去。”郑云龙平静的躺着，“不管他是死是活，我活要见人，死要见尸。”  
马福春心中暗暗叹气，“这样吧，明日一早，我雇马车送你回去，能不能进得去可没法保证。”  
郑云龙微微点头，“多谢你了，马老板，日后必定重谢。”  
马福春摇头，“什么谢不谢，不是生分了……为何你不能叫我的名字？”  
郑云龙沉默了半晌，“我有丈夫。”

马福春并未食言，第二天一早便有一辆半新的马车拉着宽敞的软厢停在了门口，同时还为他准备了口粮与盘缠，离城距离北平不算远，却没有更为便捷的交通，坐马车也得走上一日。厢內铺了几层薄被做塌，虽说赶不上家里的，但能躺着休息也算不错了。郑云龙心存感激，给马福春写了老家的地址。  
“若我一个月后没有派人来报，就去这个地址，我的家人自会谢你。”  
马福春口中发苦，“你莫要胡说，若是进不去城里，叫马夫再拉你回来。”他越想越觉得不安，索性抬腿就要上车，“我还是送你去吧，一路上也有照应。”  
郑云龙伸出手臂拦住他，他微微摇头，脸上带了几分羞赧的笑容。“我先生口中不说，却是个爱吃味的，莫要让他心中不快了。”  
马福春口唇动了几下，最终还是没上去，他仔细叮嘱了自家马夫，看着马车疾驰而去，微微叹气，倒要叫他亲眼见了才能死心罢。  
车子摇摇晃晃，行进了半日，便到了秋阑山脚，车夫将马车停在了靠近溪水之处，向郑云龙禀告需得让马儿休息半个时辰，郑云龙点头，也下了车，他躺着也免不了浑身酸痛，但仍想舒展下筋骨，免得到了北平僵的动不了。马在下游喝水，他便去了稍上点的地方，脱了鞋袜，将脚浸入了清澈透凉的潺潺溪水之中。若在往日，阿云嘎必定不许，还要拿着布巾帮他一点点擦干，再将他的双脚搂在肚子上捂暖，说着寒从脚起热从头散之类的话。郑云龙便会笑他，究竟谁才是留洋学生，怎的满腹老旧思想。  
阿云嘎这时便会笑起来，眼尾眯起来荡漾起温柔的弧度，整个人就一点也不冷了，倒像块棉花似的柔软，那深邃的黑眼珠紧紧盯着他，就像他是什么美味佳肴等着准备被吞入腹中。  
他脸热了几分，将脚抬起来甩动了几下等着风干，甩着甩着眼泪又落下来，他不相信马福春的话，阿云嘎的身份神秘定有着他不知道的神通，怎么可能轻易死去。他们才刚刚在一起，他们还未曾好好告别，又怎会轻易死去。  
他擦了眼泪，把鞋袜重新穿好到车上。马儿休息的差不多了，便重新上路，过了秋澜山便到了北平近郊，车夫见他坐起身来，话就明显多了起来，原本他从小在北平长大，因着父亲早亡，母亲无力抚养，只得带他回了娘家。他又说起马福春，说他家老爷在北平也算是名角儿，只因遭人迫害才无奈回了老家，虽为戏子也算是衣锦还乡如何如何，郑云龙有一搭没一搭的听着，他心中惦记着阿云嘎，面上只胡乱点头，马车夫见着美人点头，还以为说到他爱听的，更是口若悬河滔滔不绝。  
郑云龙有心提醒他看路，张了几次嘴，都被他打断，不由心中着恼。低喝了一声，“留神看路，莫要再聒噪。”  
车夫吓了一跳，回过头来看他，郑云龙还欲说话就见着右前方跌跌撞撞窜出一个人影直奔马头。  
“当心！”待他提醒出声已是来不及了，车夫还没转过去，便被惊了的马儿掀翻在地。那马儿生的高大威猛四蹄猛踏，眼见着脚下那人被踩的一动不动了。  
车夫吓得嗷了一嗓子，脚软的瘫在地下爬都爬不起来，口中喊着，死人了，死人了！  
郑云龙也是心惊，待马安定下来便下了车子去看，只见一个穿着黑红相间的军服男子趴在马下，郑云龙吩咐车夫将马儿带走，回过头来费劲的将那人翻过身来，不由得倒吸了一口凉气。  
那人紧闭双目，口鼻之间血糊了一片，但他还是清清楚楚的认了出来。此人正是传闻遭到阿云嘎暗杀的胡大帅！  
tbc  
  
  



End file.
